How Strong Do You Think I Am?
by Destany Mitchell
Summary: Jude comes home from the studio to find her childhood home is sold, her mom had run off with Don, and Sadie is staying in a dorm at College. Her relationship with Jamie and Kat has been suffering, she's broke, and her and Speed had just broken up. With no
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Yup, another fic by yours truly:D I hope you guys check this out and enjoy!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned everything, do you really think the finale would have ended the way it did?****

* * *

Summary: ****_Was in process of writing before Mother's Little Helper Aired!_** _Jude comes home from the studio to find her childhood home is sold, her mom had run off with Don, and Sadie is staying in a dorm at College. Her relationship with Jamie and Kat has been suffering, she's broke, and her and Speed had just broken up. With no home to go to, where will she go? Who will she turn to?_: **

* * *

Chapter 1**

The house was dark and foreign cars were parked in the driveway. The street was dark, the only light coming from a street light four houses down. A solitary figure stood at the end of the drive. She stared at the house with tears in her eyes. That place use to be her salvation, her home. Her eyes traveled from the house to the real-estate sign in the yard that had a "Sold" sign in big red letters across it.

_This is it. _She thought. _I'm truly alone._ The blonde haired girl glanced once more at her former shelter and shuffled away from the former Harrison home, and walking down the street.

Her mother had sold the house and ran off to some foreign lands with Don, her divorce lawyer turned fiancé, her sister Sadie was staying in a dorm, and her father was out of town on Business and Jude Harrison had no money of her own. Her mother took her trust account and ran off with Don. She was broke, homeless, and alone.

She tried to rack her brain, going through her list of friends and co workers to find someone she could stay with. Jamie and she rarely talked, her and Kat stopped being friends months previous, and Speed…thing started getting bad between them once she was caught with Tommy in the Chrome Cat and they had broken up two weeks before. Darius and Portia were out of the question, Kwest…well, she wasn't sure where she stood with him over the whole producer fiasco. It only left one person in her mind. _Him._

She sighed and pulled out her cell from her pocket and dialed a familiar number. Before the call could connect, her phone gave her "the beep of death" before proclaiming Low Battery and going dead.

Jude let out a curse and shoved the phone in her pocket. She glanced at the street sign closest to her, mentally calculating the walking distance from where she stood to her destination point. She took a deep breath and a look of determination appeared on her face and she began to walk, hoping she'd make it before the street thugs came out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, I'm impressed. I'm glad you guys are interested. Sorry it's been awhile since an update, but life has been INSANE! If I could have seen the future, I wouldn't have started these yet. Oh well. Life goes on. I hope you guys are still interested and hopefully it won't be so long til the next update

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Jude didn't know how long she walked but it felt like an eternity. Her legs were beginning to become numb to the soreness growing in her legs and her feet were hurting and she suspected she'd have a few blisters. She stopped before her destination, a smile of relief coming to her face.

She walked briskly to the brick building and was stopped by the doorman.

"Sorry Miss, I can't let you in." He said, his eyes sympathetic.

"But..I need…" She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. Her muscles in her legs were shaking from exhaustion and she was on the verge of collapse. "Tom Quincy. I work with him."

"Sorry Ma'am, but Mr. Quincy isn't in." The doorman said and Jude stared at the man in disbelief and defeat sagged her shoulders.

"Jude?" A concerned voice came. Jude turned to see her producer turned best friend standing not even three feet away. Relief flooded through her as she saw him.

"Tommy," She said, and it took everything she had to remain standing. He always seemed to have that effect on her; that intoxicating presence that made her want to swoon and melt into a poodle of goo.

"You know this woman Mr. Quincy?" The doorman asked.

"Yeah, Keith, I work with her." Tommy said, moving closer to Jude.

"My apologies miss." Keith said, and opened the door and Jude glanced at Tommy questioningly. He motioned for her to enter and Jude walked inside and he followed her in. Jude paused just inside the door, not sure where to go. Tommy's eyes studied her and he noted nothing but exhaustion on the young girls features. He sighed and walked over to the elevator and Jude followed. They remained silent until they stepped into the elevator when Tommy turned his full attention to Jude.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, sensing something wasn't right but he couldn't remember anything being said that would clue him in. Jude looked down at the elevator floor.

"No." She said honestly, feeling tears fill her eyes. She felt his hand on her arm and she looked at where their bodies connected. She felt a jolt in her arm and wondered briefly if he felt the electricity of their connection as well.

"It'll be ok." He assured her.

"No, it won't." Jude said, matter-of-factly. Before anything else could be said, the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Tommy and Jude both pulled their gazes from each other and exited the elevator. Jude followed Tommy down the hall to his apartment. He pulled his keys out of his jacket pocket before sticking a small silver key into the lock and opening the door. Tommy gestured for Jude to enter and she stepped into his spacious apartment. Tommy entered behind her and hit the light switch on the wall and close the door behind him. Jude toed off her shoes and crossed the small foyer and sat down on the plush couch that looked so inviting.

Jude sat down and rubbed the soles of her feet, taking a moment to relax. Tommy watched her a moment before setting his keys on a table by the door and shrugging out of his jacket and tossing it on a chair. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, his eyes questioning.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" Tommy asked, slowly and carefully, as if he were trying not to offend the girl before him. Jude took a shuddering breath before speaking rapidly.

"Wally brought me home and it wasn't my home anymore, my mom's gone with Don and Dad's out of town and I'm broke, homeless, and I couldn't think of anyone to come to but you." She said and let her shoulders sag and she let out a long breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I'm going to pretend I understood a word you just said, and you can explain how you're broke and homeless…slowly." Tommy said, looking concerned and confused at the same time.

"Mom stared to date her divorce lawyer-"

"yeah, Sadie had told me about it." Tommy said and winced after he said it. Jude just nodded, knowing Sadie was a sore subject to him and vice versa.

"Anyway, I had signed my trust account over to my mom so I could get extra money to pay for the rehearsal space and now my mom decided to sell the house and leave town, with _my_ money. I didn't know about it until…" Jude glanced at the clock on the wall. "5 hours ago." She explained, tears filling her eyes again. Tommy winced at Jude's story and he felt anger ebb at his thoughts.

What the hell was her mother thinking? He wondered. Not knowing what else to say, he sighed and rubbed his hand on her back comfortingly.

"I'm sorry Jude." He said.

"It's not your fault." Jude sniffed. "Can I…I was wondering…if maybe…"

"You could stay here?" Tommy finished. Jude looked into his blue eyes and Tommy could see the pain in her eyes, the confussion, the loss, and the heartbreak and it left him wanting to shelter her, to take away her pain and make everything better.

"Only for a couple of weeks," Jude said hurriedly. "My dad should be home near the end of the month, and I don't want to live with his mistress." Jude said with a shudder.

"I don't…I don't know if that's a good idea Jude." Tommy said honestly. Jude stared at Tommy in shock. He was the one person she thought she could count on. The one person she thought would help her and possibly love her as well.

"Right. No one wants Jude Harrison. What was I thinking?" She said, laughing bitterly, but tears streamed down her face as she said it.

"It's not that Jude." Tommy said, his voice strained, as if he were conflicted.

"Then what Tommy!" Jude asked on the verge of a breakdown. Tommy sighed.

"This, Jude." Tommy said, his eyes soft and honest. "Jude, we fight all the time. How do I know you won't kill me in my sleep." He said, half joking.

"How about I agree not to kill you in your sleep and you agree to let me stay?" Jude offered, giving Tommy puppy eyes. Tommy stared at her a long moment and shook his head, a smile coming to his face and Jude felt relief wash over her.

"Fine. You can stay." He said, sounding tense and Jude grinned happily at him and threw her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and looked back into his eyes. "Don't make me regret this." He said, staring into her eyes. Jude smiled at him.

"Of course not." She said, and kissed him on the cheek again. "Thanks." She said, releasing her grip and laying her head against his chest. Tommy's eyes darkened slightly as he watched her. This was going to be an interesting couple of weeks. He thought as Jude grabbed the remote from the coffee table across from them and clicked on the tv


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I need to live life as a hermit or something. Honestly! Life has been insane lately! I'm hoping to be able to update a bit more frequently. I hate updating so erratically, but…I just can't help it. I hope you guys like the long chapter and I'm sorry it's been awhile. I was camping all weekend, came home on Monday, saw X-Men 3: The Last Stand (freaking rocked!), then went shopping for 4 hours with my mom, my sister, and my best friend. From there, I got home, watched a movie with the fam and then I passed out, literally. Yesterday, I worked all freaking day and when I wasn't working, I was doing my homework for my online computer class and today, again, I worked all day. I got home and went, I'm posting even if I fall asleep at the compy doing it!

Enjoy the update and I'm shooting for another on Friday!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**The Next Morning**

Jude groaned as she crawled out of bed. She didn't want to get up, but she didn't want to take advantage of Tommy's hospitality either. She slipped her clothes from yesterday back on (she had borrowed a set of sweats to sleep in) and walked through the rather large apartment and into the kitchen, hoping to find some food.

A note on the table caught her attention and she looked at it before scrounging the cupboards. There was a set of keys and a credit card laying next to it. Intrigued, Jude read the note in Tommy's sloppy scrawl.

_Hey Jude _(Jude made a mental note to shoot him later)

_I had to get to the studio early. Take the Viper out and get yourself some clothes and whatever else you need. Just…don't go too crazy. _

_Tommy_

Jude laughed and she could picture the wince on his face as he wrote, and she could feel a squeal in her throat as she realized she could drive the infamous blue convertible Viper.

She grinned happily as she opened random cupboards, looking for cereal or pop tarts, or something equally as easy to eat. After some rummaging, she gave up with a sigh of annoyance. She definitely was going to have to make Quincy go do some shopping. Deciding on stopping at Cinnabun for breakfast, she grabbed her phone, Tommy's keys and his credit card and shoved it in her small wallet she carried in her back pocket along with her license.

As she worked on tying her shoes, she dialed a familiar number and held her cell to her ear as she slipped her shoes on her small feet.

"Do I want to know why you're calling me?" A tense voice said.

"Well…Tommy…how would you feel if I told you the Viper has a big scratch?"

"I'd tell you get to the store and get some paint before it rusts."

"And what if said scratch was accompanied by a rather large dent?" She asked sweetly as she opened the apartment door and closed it softly behind her.

"Then you get plunge out the dent."

"And what if I told you" There was a strangled noise from the other end of the phone.

"Step away from my car and tell me where you're at so I can kill you, resurrect you and kill you again." Tommy said, his voice serious.

"Chill Quincy. I haven't even left the apartment yet." Jude said, laughing slightly and stepping into the elevator.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I thought we were on truce?" She said, hitting the button for the lobby.

"We never agreed I couldn't kill you." Tommy pointed out.

"Hu…I think we need to rethink that agreement."

"Nah, it's working quite nice for me." Tommy joked.

"Ha-ha." She said, and sighed. "Seriously though, thanks." She said, changing the subject.

"Just…don't go crazy." Tommy said, and she could hear the slight fear in his voice.

"Tommy. Hello. I'm not Sadie, and besides, I don't plan on getting anything I can't pay you back for."

"Don't worry about it." Tommy said, his tone light.

"Well too bad!" She said, as the elevator doors dinged open.

"I thought we weren't going to argue." Tommy stated.

"Tom, hello. This is us we're talking about. We're always going to be bantering."

"So that's what this is called?" Tommy joked and Jude wanted nothing more than to stick her tongue out at him. Jude crossed the lobby and exited the apartment building.

"So, you gonna tell me where you hide the Quincy Mobile?" She asked.

"Quincy Mobile?"

"Otherwise known as the blue viper." Jude stated, looking around the parking lot and not seeing it.

"Uh-hu. Nope, you get to find it." Tommy said, and she could visualize the smirk on his face. "part of the job." He added.

"Very funny." She said, examining the keys to see if there as a remote on it. She grinned as she found what she was looking for and hit the red button, listening for the tell-tale signs of a car alarm. She heard it and grinned and began heading towards the sound.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Your car alarm." Jude said, matter-of-factly and as calmly as she could.

"Do I want to know?" Tommy asked, sounding stressed.

"I swear you love that car more than me." Jude stated, still not able to find the exact location of the Viper. "Damn Quincy! Where do you hide that thing!"

"You're about to find out…" He said, and added "and yes, I do love that car more than you. The damn car doesn't talk back."

"Hey!"

"What!" He said in the same tone. Jude just glared and she stopped where she was standing, still hearing the car alarm going off, and looked around, unable to figure out where it was coming from.

"I seriously don't get how you can hide a Viper." She muttered.

"It takes practice." Tommy said light heartedly and Jude didn't bother to question him.

"Ah-HA! Found it!" Jude proclaimed, hitting the panic button again to turn the alarm off.

"Remind me to give you a medal later." Tommy said sarcastically.

"Well, you were no help." Jude scoffed.

"I would have told you eventually." Tommy stated.

"Oh, how sweet." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't dis the one who's feeding you." Tommy warned.

"Yeah, whatever Quincy." Jude said light heartedly.

"Why am I suddenly regretting leaving you with my keys?" Tommy wondered. Jude laughed evilly. "Oh, that's reassuring." Tommy muttered.

"Don't worry Quincy! You're car will come back in one piece." Jude said, and muttered "hopefully."

"I heard that!"

"Bye Tommy!" Jude said cheerfully and hung up the phone. She shook her head and unlocked the car and got into the leather seat, a grin coming to her face. She ran her hands over the steering wheel and remembered the last time she drove this car. She put the key in the ignition and started it. The engine roared to life and her cell phone chirped at her. Jude sighed and answered it.

"Yes Quincy?"

"Don't forget to shift!" He said, his voice panicked.

"Chill gramps! I've got it covered."

"Gramps?"

"Tommy, breath. You don't want to go pre-maturely grey do ya?"

"I'm going to regret this…" He muttered with a sigh.

"It'll be ok." She said sweetly.

"Just…remember to shift or else you'll ruin the engine and _I'll_ have to pay a fortune to get it fixed."

"I know Tommy. You only lectured me a million times the last time."

"And don't ride on the sidewalk!"

"Tommy! Bye!" Jude yelled in annoyance and hung up on him and turned her phone off. She smirked at it lying in the passenger seat. Now that she had no interruptions, she backed out of the secluded parking spot and out onto the seat, grinning happily as she sped down the streets of Toronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Oh goodness guys. I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. My life hasn't gotten much better. I'm having recurring health problems, I'm stressed out massively, and I just need a break from everything. I've been trying to update, but life just isn't being nice. I hope you guys enjoy the next couple chapters. I'm gonna try and update like mad again, but I just can't promise anything.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Jude finished her shopping in just over two hours. She bought only some necessities to get her through two weeks. She shoved all her bags in the trunk of the blue viper and slammed it shut. She glanced at the time and smiled to herself. She got into the car and drove off to her next destination.

"Hello Bitches!" Jude greeted walking into Studio A where Tommy and Kwest were bent over the mixing table. Tommy and Kwest looked over at Jude as she walked in. Tommy closed his eyes.

"Please tell me my car is in one piece."

"Chill Quincy. You're precious Viper is in one piece." Tommy blew out a breath of relief. "But I didn't say it wasn't" Tommy looked over at her with the death glare. "OK, geeze. Don't get huffy. It's fine." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, Tom let you drive the Viper?" Kwest said, looking incredulous. Tommy let out a strangled whimper.

"Yup." Jude said, grinning widely.

"And you didn't wreck it?" Kwest said, looking shocked.

"Hey!" Tommy paled considerably.

"You ok T?" Kwest asked, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, you're looking kinda pale." Jude observed.

"Give me my keys!" Tommy ordered Jude.

"Nope. Mine." Jude said, grinning.

"Then you loose your bed for the night." Tommy retorted. Jude looked offended.

"Uh…Tom.."

"Ew, Kwest! No!" Jude yelled shuddering.

"Hey!" Tommy said, looking offended.

"Tom, can we talk a moment?" Kwest asked. Tommy sighed. Lecture time. He knew it. Kwest was going to tell him he's an idiot and this time, Tommy had to agree. Tommy followed Kwest out of the room.

"What?"

"The hell are you doing!" Kwest demanded.

"Kwest"

"No, I want to know what's going on now. You give her the keys to you're favorite car; she's staying at your place...what's the deal man? She's a one-way ticket to jail and at this rate, you're going to need everything you have to"

"KWEST!" Tommy yelled, cutting his friend off. "Jude came to my apartment last night, crying, telling me her mother sold the house and ran off with her divorce lawyer, her father's out of town and she had no one else to stay with. What was I suppose to do? Hu? Toss her out on the damn street?"

"You are treading a thin line." Tommy ran a hand through his hair.

"I know; but I couldn't just…"

"I know man, I know." Kwest said, patting his shoulder. "Just…be extra careful, ok?"

"Don't worry about it man. I got everything under control." Tommy said, not looking as confident as he sounded.

"Just don't loose it, if you get my drift." Kwest said, patting him on the back and walking back into the mixing room. Tommy breathed out a heavy sigh. Kwest was right. He loved Jude and over the past couple of months since her birthday, it was getting harder and harder to just act like friends. _Two weeks man. Just make it through two weeks. _He thought to himself, following Kwest back into the mixing room.

Once he entered the room, he watched Kwest explaining to Jude the final mixing on her song and as he watched her bright eyes light up, he wondered how he was going to stay strong the next two weeks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Two Days Later**

**Evening**

Tommy and Jude were both back from the studio and lounging on the sofas. Jude was flipping through the channels, refusing to give Tommy the remote to his 60 inch High Definition Plasma TV.

"So, what's for dinner?" Jude asked him as she flipped through yet another channel.

"Why do I have to cook?" Tommy asked

"You don't have to. You could always pay for us to go out." She added, shrugging. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Plus, I've been known to burn water." Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell do you burn water?" Tommy asked incredulously. Jude shrugged.

"I don't know. I put water in the pan, turned on the stove, walked away for two minutes and it was burnt." Jude said matter-of-factly. Tommy sighed heavily and got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen. He rummaged through the cupboards and freezer and sighed as he realized he needed to go do some shopping.

"How's takeout sound?" Tommy called out to Jude.

"What we getting?" Jude called back. Tommy sighed.

"Doesn't matter." He said and added "as long as I don't have to go get it." Jude sighed and got up from the couch and joined him in the kitchen.

"Pizza?" She said, shrugging. Tommy and Jude discussed what to get on it and Tommy made Jude call it in. They sat down on the sofa again and Jude turned it on the Discovery Channel where Mythbusters was on. 25 minutes later their pizza arrived and Tommy paid the delivery man and he was off on his way. They ate the pizza in companionable silence. After they were finished eating, Jude pulled out her journal and began writing in it.

Tommy watched her a moment, briefly wondering what she was writing about.

"I'm trying to get over this writers block." Jude said with a sigh and frowned at what she had written and crossed it out with her pencil.

"It'll come to ya." Tommy said, his voice soft and sympathetic. Jude glanced at him, a frustrated look in her eyes. Tommy sighed and went into work mode. He wasn't in the mood to work on more songs, but apparently, Jude thought he could help her. "Why not start with what you're feeling." Tommy advised.

"That's loaded." She muttered.

"What about that song we started earlier this week?" Tommy suggested. Jude glanced at him, confusion evident on her face.

"The one in the alley?" Jude asked. Tommy nodded and shrugged.

"Why not?" He said. Jude frowned.

"I kinda finished it already." She muttered. "I sang it at an open mic night with Speed."

"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You've been busy mixing!" Jude argued. Tommy gave her an annoyed look but said nothing. She sighed and flipped back a couple pages in her notebook and tossed it at him. Tommy caught it and read over the lyrics. Tommy nodded at the finished lyrics.

"Looks good." He said, glancing over them once again, mentally playing over a few different beats.

"Thanks." Jude said, knowing he was in producer mode. "So, what are you thinking about back tracks?"

"I'm thinking something heavier, edgy." He said, closing his eyes. "We'll have to record this soon."

"You still have two other songs to mix." Jude pointed out. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Minor details." He said dismissively.

"You still don't have those done!" Jude asked exasperated.

"I've been busy!"

"You're there all damn day and you don't have those mixed yet?"

"It's not _my_ fault I lost my very capable engineer. This new guy sucks." Tommy said in exasperation.

"Oh, sure, blame it on the rookie." Jude teased. "Cuz we all know you're perfection." Jude drawled.

"Well, I wasn't going to say it..." Tommy said, grinning at her.

"Do you have no shame?" She asked. Tommy looked contemplative a moment.

"Some." He said seriously, looking at her with loving eyes. Jude didn't know how to respond and stared back at him, her heart pounding as she became increasingly aware of his closeness to her. Words were lost as both of them stared into each others eyes. Neither was conscious of it, but they leaned closer to each other. Jude felt her eyes flutter shut as she felt his warm breath on her face.

_This is it. _She thought to herself.

The shrill ringing of the phone startled the couple out of their moments. Tommy cleared his throat as he got up from his seat which was inches away from Jude and answered it in English before switching to rapid French. Jude sighed in frustration and leaned back on the couch.

_We were thisclose_! She thought, pursing her lips in annoyance. _Damn that phone! _She added and paused in her thoughts. She watched Tommy as he paced the room down the hall, obviously not liking the current conversation he was having. Jude sighed and wondered again why she didn't learn French like her sister. It would make life a bit easier and she'd be able to understand more than 10 words.

Jude sighed to herself once more, her mind playing over their moment. She felt a slight panic course through her. _What if they kissed and he told me to forget about it again? I can't do that again. _She thought. She glanced at Tommy once more, but she wasn't able to gauge his reaction to the almost kiss they shared. _It was final. I can't let that happen again. _She thought to herself, but for some reason, she felt something deep down inside of her laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OK guys, I'm updating like a fiend today! 3 chapters:D I'm glad you are all liking this fic:D It's always inspiring to see your guys's wonderful comments. So, comments updates (unless I'm insanely busy, which keeps happening…unfortunately). I hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters (I'm sure chapter 8 is going to elicit lots of response). Enjoy guys!

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

**The Next Morning**

Jude was sitting on a stool by the kitchen island. She was eating a bowl of Froot Loops cereal and pondering the night before. After Tommy had gotten off the phone, the pair had sat in a semi-awkward silence until Jude called it a night and went into the 'guest room' which was now hers.

She glanced up as Tommy walked in the room. Her eyes stared at his naked chest a moment before Tommy slipped his shirt on, not noticing her hungry eyes on him. His hair was still wet from his shower and it made him look unbelievably sexy with his combination of jeans, t-shirt, and pre-gelled hair.

"What?" Tommy asked as he walked behind her and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"Nothing." She said, her voice slightly tense. Tommy just eyed her as he took a drink from the water bottle and replaced the cap. He sat down across from her and eyed her cereal a moment. "I thought you were working today?"

"I am." Tommy answered with a shrug. Jude raised an eyebrow. Darius was strict with his dress code. All employees (sans singers and musicians) were not permitted to wear jeans. "I'm mixing all day and I'll be damned if I'm going to dress up to sit at the soundboard all damn day."

"Finally mixing my album hu?" Jude asked, her voice light in teasing.

"I've been busy." Tommy argued and Jude just nodded her head in a 'yeah, right' gesture. Tommy eyed Jude with an appraising look. She was wearing a sweatshirt that was way too large and a pair of loose fitting sweat pants.

"Is that my sweat shirt?" He asked.

"Yup." Jude said, taking a bite of Froot Loops.

"I'm not getting that back am I?"

"Nope." She said, grinning as she took another spoonful. Tommy sighed.

"I liked that sweatshirt."

"It's mine now." Jude insisted.

"Nice to know you have no qualms stealing." He muttered. Before Jude could retort, her cell rang. She pulled it out of her pants pocket and answered it with a cheerful "hello."

"Jude?"

"Dad?" Tommy got an odd look as she said that and got up and moved away from her. Jude rolled her eyes. "What's up?" She asked, worried why her father was calling her.

"Jude, I just talked to Sadie; she told me about the house. Where the hell are you!" Her father demanded. Jude sighed.

"Chill dad. I'm staying with a friend." Jude said, purposely being vague as to who her friend was.

"Which friend?" Her father asked. Jude sighed. And she quickly ran through her list of friends; Speed…no, too weird. Wally, nice, but his girlfriend would kill him if she found out any more rumors about them. Kyle…well…they weren't _that_ close. Kat..nope, still mad. Jamie…not likely. So she said the one thing she could think of.

"I'm staying with Mason." Jude said and Tommy gave her an amused look.

"Mason?"

"You've met Mason." Jude insisted. "He's the guy who's always wearing a cowboy hat."

"You're staying with _him!_ Jude, I don't want you staying with a boy."

"Dad, please, Mason's so incredibly gay, it doesn't matter." She said light heartedly and Tommy, who had been drinking once again, promptly began choking. Jude glanced at him and mouthed 'what?' as he coughed loudly.

"Jude, I"

"Look, dad. You don't have to worry, ok? Mason's just a friend, and I'm only here until you get back. OK?"

"Jude…"

"I gatta go. Bye dad!" Jude said cheerfully and hung up her phone and glanced at Tommy. "You ok?" She asked.

"Mason's gay?"

"Totally." Jude confirmed. Tommy looked slightly surprised. "Please, you can't say you didn't think so."

"No…I had my suspicions but…" Jude shrugged.

"I can always tell ya what he thinks about you." Tommy shuddered.

"I don't want to know."

"Oh come on…it's funny." Jude said, eyes twinkling in mischief.

"I don't want to know." Tommy insisted, walking away from Jude.

"You sure?"

"Totally." He confirmed.

"You're no fun." She said, pouting. Tommy glanced at her in amusement.  
"That's a first." Tommy countered, grinning at her. Jude rolled her eyes at the innuendo and said nothing more about that subject.

"When you going to the studio?" Jude asked.

"Trying to get rid of me Harrison?"

"No…I just…" She paused, considering her next words. Tommy just grinned at her in acknowledgement.

"Actually, I was going to get going. The sooner I get there, the sooner I can have your album done and the sooner I'll have some free time and one less annoying artist getting on my nerves."

"Hey!" Jude protested. Tommy just shrugged. "Can I come?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, the last time you stayed for final mixing of your album, you ended up getting in the way of things." Jude pouted.

"Oh come on."  
"No." Tommy insisted as he walked to the door and slipped his shoes on.

"Fine." She said with a heavy sigh.

"I'll bring ya a bootleg." Tommy said, grinning at her. Jude grinned happily and Tommy grabbed his keys and left the apartment. Jude sighed after he left and glanced around a moment, wondering what she was going to do all day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jude was bored sitting around Tommy's apartment and decided to go and visit the one person she could talk to about anything, anyone, and everything – Mason Fox. OK, so he was supposed to be her replacement, but the two instant stars had a…well, odd love for each other that gave them a deep friendship. She left Tommy's apartment, taking the Viper, and drove to Mason's place across town. She parked the car and went up to the door, and knocked loudly.

Mason opened the door, clad in jeans, a muscle shirt and cowboy hat.

"Do you ever _not_ wear that hat?" Jude asked him. Mason looked appalled.

"No." He said and smiled at Jude. "Come in." He said, gesturing inside. Jude followed him in and he led her into a small den. Jude sat down and Mason next to her. "What's up?" Mason asked in a southern drawl that made Jude laugh.

"Not much. Um…I actually have a favor to ask you."

"I don't do-"

"It's nothing like that…I think." Jude said, looking sort of confused. "Anyway, I kinda sorta told my dad I was staying with you." Mason raised an eyebrow in questioning. "My mom got married to her divorce lawyer, ran off to god knows where, sold the house and left me homeless and alone."

"What about your dad?"

"He's out of town for the next couple weeks."

"You can"

"I already have a place to stay." Jude said and added "Thanks anyway."

"No problem Jude." Mason said and frowned. "So, why did you tell your dad you're staying with me?"

"Because I'm kinda stayin with Tommy." Mason was quite a beat.

"Tommy!"

"Yes." Jude said, wincing.

"Tommy? As in…you're producer and greatest love Tommy?" Jude nodded.

"OK, I can see why you told your dad that…"

"I just…if for some reason he happens to call you and ask for me"

"You're in the shower?"

"And I'll call him later."

"No problem Jude." Mason said, and added "So, you and Tommy…?"

"Nothing's happening Mason. I'm just staying in his guest room for awhile."

"Uh-hu. Sure. I'm not stupid Jude." Mason insisted, knowing very well that Tommy and Jude cared for each other more than they would ever admit to the others' face. Jude sighed.

"OK, so…." Jude got a far-a-way look in her eyes.

"Oooooo, give me all the dirty details." Jude grinned and slapped him on the arm.

"Oh Please. We _almost_ kissed the other night."  
"That's it?" Mason said, looking disappointed.

"What?"

"That's like…like…"

"I know." Jude said, looking almost as disappointed as Mason. "I think…we might have…if the damn phone wouldn't have rang." Jude said with a heavy sigh.

"Disconnect the phones." Mason advised.

"Yeah…but there are always Cell Phones."

"Turn it on silent." He said, nodding in affirmation. Jude smiled and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, cuz that wouldn't be obvious." Jude muttered. Mason shrugged.

"You two need to go on a date." Mason stated.

"That was random."

"It's true! No, you two just need to…get it on." Jude looked appalled but said nothing. "It's true! I mean...there's so much…" Mason made a few hand gestures. "Tension that it makes everyone need to get laid."

"Thanks Mason." Jude muttered.

"You need to seduce him." Mason answered.

"And I told my dad I was safe with you." Jude said, shaking her head. Mason just shrugged in response. "Besides, I'm not the…seducing type of Woman. I'd probably trip and fall or stutter or do something so stupid the whole thing would never work." Mason sighed and didn't refute her response.

"Anyway…what's up in Fox-land?"

"Not a lot. Just wrapping up my first album." Mason said, smiling happily. Jude nodded.

"It's great isn't it?" Mason nodded and the two chatted away the day, just talking about anything and everything that came to mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **I must state, I do not own the song "**We Have All The Time In The World**" by Louis Armstrong.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**Two Days Later – Saturday Night**

It was a long day. Jude's sophomore album was near completion; all that needed to be done was a meeting with Darius over the final track listing and boom. Another one down.

Tommy and Jude were at 'home' flipping through the satellite guide to see if there was anything on.

"I don't think you're going to find something." Tommy stated, as Jude scrolled through the guide for the fifth time.

"I'm determined." She stated. Tommy sighed and said nothing.

"You want to go out?" He asked, casually. Jude dropped the remote and glanced at him.

"What?" She said, thinking she misheard what he had said. Tommy smirked at her and repeated himself.

"Do you want to go out? Maybe get dinner…go to a movie or something." He said a bit too casually. Jude tried hard not to gape at him. She shook herself mentally and found herself still at a loss for words. Tommy was staring at her questioningly. _Come on brain…speak! _Jude thought to herself. "If you don't want to, it's ok…" Tommy started to say and Jude snapped herself out of her funk.

"No, it's…I was just…surprised." Jude stuttered out. _Yeah, real cool Jude. _She scolded mentally. Tommy frowned and stared at her a moment.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Jude nodded and stood up.

"So, where ya gonna take me?" Jude asked him bluntly and Tommy looked mildly surprised at her bluntness.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh no. You know I don't like surprises." Jude said groaning. Tommy just smirked.

"That's what makes it so much fun." He said with a slight drawl. Jude glared at him a moment and they walked over to the door. Tommy grabbed his keys from the end table and slipped his shoes on as Jude pulled her boots on her feet.

**Later**

Tommy drove Jude to the outskirts of Toronto. She was confused as to where they were going and every time Jude asked him where they were going, he'd just smile and say "you'll see."

The drive was nice and they listened to the radio and chatted to pass some time. It was relaxing and made the drive seem faster than it really was. Tommy pulled into some out of the way diner and Jude glanced at him skeptically.

"Trust me." He said and Jude just shrugged her response, but mentally, she thought 'always'. He led her into the small diner and Jude was surprised by the atmosphere. The walls were decorated with pictures of Toronto City and various celebrities plastered the walls. There was a middle-aged man standing before the restaurant at a karaoke machine, serenading the restaurant in '50s era music. Jude couldn't help but smile at the friendly atmosphere.

Her eyes trailed around and she found she could see the whole tiny restaurant from where she stood. There was a bar closed off to one side and it wasn't too full nor noisy. A waitress walked over to them and led Tommy and Jude to their seats. She was professional and didn't squeal the moment she saw Tommy and didn't even ask for their autographs. She just welcomed them to the restaurant, asked them how their day was and handed them their menus before asking if they needed anything before she left.

"I like this place." Jude said, glancing around a bit more to take everything in.

"Yeah, so do I." Tommy said, smiling at Jude a moment before glancing over the menu before closing it and setting it aside. Jude looked at him questioningly. "I always come here. I know what I want." He explained, gesturing for her to find her order.

The place had an odd menu; it was one of those, a little of this, and a little of that and Jude found everything sounded wonderful. She eventually figured out what she wanted and the couple ordered before turning their attention to the singer.

"He's amazing." Jude said, as he finished singing New York, New York.

"Mmmm. It's a shame though." Tommy said, looking at the singer as he walked over to a random table and asked the person sitting there to sing with him.

"Why?"

"A voice like that? It's not appreciated anymore. No one would sign him because he wouldn't sell." Tommy stated, looking sadly at the singer. Jude frowned at him a moment before turning her attention back to him. Tommy and Jude listened to the singer serenade the small diner with the classics before their orders arrived at their table.

They ate their meals, talking casually as they did so. The singer had tried to get Tommy to sing with him, but he declined the invitation.

"You should sing with him." Jude said, smiling at Tommy knowingly.

"I can't sing like that." Tommy said, shaking his head. Jude laughed at him and they went back to watching the man perform.

"I could sit here all night and listen to him sing." Jude said, a small smile on her face.

"I thought you'd like it." Tommy stated and Jude glanced back at him, beaming and then back at the older man serenading the patrons of the diner once again.

"We have all, the time in the world  
Time ENOUGH for life  
To UNFOLD"

The older man walked through the tables and he stopped by Tommy and Jude and continued singing the rest of her verse, looking pointedly at the couple before him.

"All the precious things  
Love has in store."

He winked at them before moving on. Jude looked over at Tommy and saw his blue eyes were soft as he gazed at her. She found she couldn't look away from the depths of his deep blue eyes and she kept her eyes focused on Tommy as she listened carefully to the lyrics he sang so beautifully.

"We have all the love in the world  
If that's all we have"

Jude's eyes averted from his deep gaze as she saw an older couple got up from their seats and began to slow dance in the isles. She watched as their bodies melted together and they began to sway to the music in perfect harmony. A small smile came to her face as she watched them.

"You will find  
We need nothing more"

"You want to dance?" Tommy asked. Jude tore her gaze away from the older couple and back at him. She opened her mouth to rebuff but the way he looked at her…his eyes so soft and full of emotion that she couldn't say no. He took her hand and helped her up from her seat and they moved together in perfect harmony. His arms circled around her waist and her arms slid up around his neck. Jude lay her head comfortably on his shoulder, almost by instinct, and let him lead their small dance.

"Every step of the way  
Will find us  
With the cares of the world  
Far behind us"

Jude closed her eyes and allowed herself to get swept away in the music, the beautiful lyrics, and her love. She never felt more at peace as she did right then, in Tommy's arms, slow dancing the night away in a tiny diner in, seemingly, the middle of no-where, being serenaded by a karaoke singer. A small smile played on her lips and she felt Tommy's head rest against hers as the song continued on.

"We have all the time in the world  
Just for love  
Nothing more  
Nothing less  
Only love"

"Every step of the way  
Will find us  
With the cares of the world  
Far behind us  
Yes"

Jude opened her eyes as she heard Tommy softly singing the words to her. She smiled a bit wider and she felt him pull her a bit closer. She sighed in contentment and listened as the song continued to play around them.

"We have all the time in the world  
Just for love  
Nothing more  
Nothing less  
Only love"

The song was coming to a close and Jude glanced up at Tommy. They locked eyes for a moment and Tommy bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. Before she could respond, he pulled back and gave her a small smile before singing the last lyric at the song's closing.

"Only love"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **'Ello my peeps! I'm so glad you guys liked the last round of updates. I am now giving you chapters 9 and 10 and you will now have everything all other sites have. Yay:D I don't know how I forget to update you guys. It just happens. Also! Be on the lookout for my new season 3 fic I'm writing called Running Back. I'm thinking I'm gonna post that tomorrow. I just need to revise chapter 1 and that'll be out for ya. :D I hope you guys enjoy chapters 9 and 10. Short A/N today; I sprained my wrist, so typing's a witch. Enjoy! (needless to say, reviews won't be addressed either; just know I appreciate them greatly!)

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

**The Next Morning**

Tommy groaned and opened his eyes. He lay in his bed a moment, trying to figure out what had woke him up. The phone ringing beside his bed startled him and he reached sluggishly for it.

"'lo?" He said, his voice heavy from sleep and his eyes fluttering close.

"T?" Darius's voice boomed. Tommy suppressed a groan.

"hm…"

"I need you in my office. ASAP." Darius commanded.

"I'm on vacation." Tommy managed to say and immediately regretted the action.

"Thomas, I don't care if you're the damn Pope! I want you in my office within the hour. Got it!"

"Yes, sir." Tommy said, slightly afraid of Darius. D was a scary guy when he was mad and Tommy wasn't stupid. Darius hung up with no words of goodbye and Tommy let out a groan as he replaced the phone on the charger. He collapsed back on his bed and lay there a moment, trying to work up the motivation to get up.

The sound of Jude's cell ringing reached his ears and Tommy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. _What did we do now? _He wondered as he pulled back the covers and padded into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee to wake himself up. After starting the coffee, Tommy sat on the couch and glanced at the neon clock on the wall; it read 6:25 am. Tommy groaned and closed his eyes. _This can't be good._ He thought.

"You too hu?" Came Jude's clear voice. Tommy cracked an eye open and glanced at her before looking away and attempting to go back to sleep for a moment. "Not a morning person Quincy?" Jude said in amusement. Tommy just grunted in response. "So, big D tell ya what we're in trouble for?" Tommy glanced at Jude incredulously.

"It can't be good whatever it is."

"Is it about the album?"

"The album would have to be complete and total shit for Darius to do a 6:30 wake up call; and we haven't even had the meeting to review the final mixing yet, remember?" Tommy pointed out. Jude looked contemplative. "Don't tell me you're a morning person." He added. Jude cocked an eyebrow.

"Sadie's the morning person; I figured you knew that one." Jude said, her tone somewhat bitter. Tommy winced.

"Sadie and I never…" Tommy trailed off before finishing.

"Oh." There was a moment of awkwardness between the two.

"Well, I'm not a morning person, but once I'm up, I'm up." Tommy just glared at Jude a long moment. "What?" Tommy shook his head and got up and stretched.

"I'm going to get in the shower." He stated and retreated down the hall.

"Hey!" Jude protested, but Tommy was already in the bathroom with the door locked. Jude glared after him a moment and contemplated what Darius would want them in the studio for.

_**1.5 Hours later**_

"I can't believe you made us late!" Tommy was saying for the hundredth time. Jude rolled her eyes.

"It's not _my_ fault the curling iron wouldn't heat up!" She protested. Tommy glared at her as he cut the engine to the Viper and they both got out of the car. "So, uh, should I be making my final arrangements and what not?"

"A bit late for that, don't you think?" Tommy asked as they walked hurriedly into the studio. Darius was on the phone when they got there and had to wait outside his office. Jude bounced nervously as they waited and Tommy just watched her tiredly.

"Tom, can I talk to you a minute?" Tommy and Jude both looked to see Kwest standing just down the hall.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy asked, incredulously. Kwest looked annoyed and Tommy sighed and followed Kwest down the hall.

"What am I suppose to tell Darius!" Jude yelled after him.

"You'll think of something." Tommy stated as Kwest pulled him into Studio A.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Kwest exploded once the door was close.

"Dude, you might want to elaborate." Tommy stated, looking confused. Kwest looked annoyed and reached across the soundboard and tossed a newspaper at Tommy. Tommy caught it and glanced at it a moment, confused as to why Kwest handed it to him.

"You didn't see this?"  
"See what Kwest?" Tommy said, flipping through the paper tiredly. He didn't understand what his friend was making a big deal about; it wasn't like he wasn't always – _Shit._ Tommy's face went pale as his eyes caught a particular picture in the entertainment section of this morning's Toronto Star.

It was from last night at the diner he had taken Jude to. There were several pictures of the evening; mostly of the dance they had shared and the kiss he had briefly given her. Tommy groaned and looked back up at Kwest, who wasn't looking sympathetic. Tommy tossed the paper aside.

"I'm guessing I don't want to read what that says?"

"What the hell where you thinking?" Kwest demanded once again. Tommy hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"I wasn't thinking." Tommy admitted and Kwest scoffed.

"Yeah, that's apparent."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Tommy muttered.

"I'm trying to look out for you man. I know you like Jude and all but-"

"Kwest, it's more than that!" Tommy protested and shook his head, knowing Kwest would never understand. He'd always been the one to advice him to stay away from Jude and get over her. Well, he'd tried. And failed miserably at ever attempt and he was sick of failing, sick of lying, but he wasn't going to tell Kwest that. "Look, I messed up, ok? I know that." He said and looked away from Kwest a moment and back at him. "I can't do this now Kwest, ok? I have enough explaining to do to Darius." Kwest just shook his head at his friend, as if he were disappointed.

"I told you having Jude stay with you was a bad idea." Kwest stated before turning around and leaving the room. Tommy watched his best friend go and took a moment to glance back at the paper. He couldn't help but notice how happy both he and Jude looked in both of the papers; how caught up in the moment they both were. He sighed heavily and rubbed his temples.

"I have to warn Jude." He muttered before taking a deep breath and walking out of the studio and back towards Darius's office.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Great. Just great." Jude muttered after Tommy had run off with Kwest. It was just like Tom Quincy to leave her to deal with Darius's wrath.

"Jude?" Jude turned to see Mason Fox entering the studio.

"Mason? Why are you here?"

"I'm suppose to be meeting the band who's going to be on tour with me. Apparently Darius wants us to practice every song today, so early start." The cowboy-hat wearing teen stated. Jude nodded at him a moment and Mason gave her a sly smile.

"So, you and Tommy hu?"

"What?"

"Oh come on. It was all over the news today. You couldn't have missed it." Mason said, grinning at Jude. Jude frowned and glanced at Mason in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You honestly don't know?" Mason said, looking shocked.

"Know what?" Jude asked, feeling a moment of panic overcome her. _What's going on?_ She wondered.

"You and Tommy are both all over the tabloids and the news this morning. I opened my newspaper and"

"Wait, me and Tommy?"

"Yup." Jude looked confused and realization crossed her features.

"Oh, no." She said, looking panicked.

"I have to say, Jude? You and Tommy, are _hot_! I mean, damn!" Mason stated, looking impressed.

"Mason, nothing's going on between me and"

"Jude, come on. It's me you're talking to. You can tell me the truth. How long has this been going on?"

"Mason! There's no…_this_ no…me and Tommy!" Jude insisted, _yet. _A voice in the back of her mind stated.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Then what was the pictures" Before Mason could finish his statement, Tommy walked out of Studio A with a look of seriousness on his features.

"Jude, I"

"I know Tommy. Mason told me." Jude said, assuming that was why Kwest had pulled Tommy away. Tommy just nodded and glanced at Mason and then at Jude.

"Jude! Tom! My office! Now!" A booming voice yelled. Tommy and Jude both winced in unison. Mason sighed, and wrapped an arm around both of their shoulders.

"Welp." He stated, looking from Tommy to Jude and back again. "It's been nice knowing ya guys." He said and sauntered off down the hall. Tommy and Jude glanced at each other a moment and walked into Darius's office to see what the Big D had in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Jude and Tommy followed Darius into his office. Darius didn't say anything as he sat behind his huge desk and motioned for Tommy and Jude to sit down across from him. The two didn't even glance at each other as they took their seats, looking straight at Darius, not wanting to give the older man any ideas.

Darius's eyes studied them a moment, as if he were trying to figure something out on his own before he sighed heavily and slapped the newspaper down in front of them. Tommy's eyes briefly glanced over it as he saw it was the same insert Kwest had previously handed him. Jude let out and audible gasp as she reached for the paper, her eyes skimming over it and her face paling as she read the words and gazed at the pictures plastered over the page.

"You two got some explaining to do before I go busting some ass." Darius stated, his voice firm but otherwise emotionless.

"D, it's not what"

"I think? Ya know what I think Tom?" Darius said, looking amused. "Tell me what you think I'm thinking." Tommy looked slightly surprised as he cleared his throat.

"All I meant was-" Tommy stopped talking at Darius's sharp look and clamped his mouth shut. It definitely wasn't a good idea to stay on Darius's bad side.

"Jude?" Darius said, and Jude snapped her head up from the paper. It took her everything she had not to glance over at Tommy first. The story definitely wasn't good for them; she knew it and she seriously was wondering what he was thinking, what he'd say after all was said and done.

"We went to dinner…that's it."

"And the slow dancing?" Darius asked, raising his eyebrows. "Was that the main course? Or just desert?" Tommy opened his mouth like he was going to say something and then he must have decided against it and clamped his mouth shut. Jude gaped at Darius; she knew what he was implying.

"We're not sleeping together!" Jude snapped, feeling severly annoyed. She slammed the paper down on Darius's desk and stood up. Tommy was glancing at her curiously and Darius looked mildly surprised at her outburst. "Oh, don't tell me you weren't thinking it!" She said, rolling her eyes. "We went to dinner. The restaurant had a guy singing and we danced with everyone else. Is that a crime? Last time I checked, it wasn't against the law to dance!" Darius looked taken-a-back and Jude stood there, breathing slightly heavy and sat down again in her chair. Tommy stared at her a moment and then looked back at Darius.

"D, we were at a small restaurant, they had someone there singing some older songs and I noticed Jude was watching the other couples dance…so I asked her if she wanted to. Maybe we got caught up in the moment, but there's nothing going on between me and Jude." Tommy said, feeling like he was lying. There was _something_ but Tommy wasn't quite sure he knew what it was. All he knew was that he found he lost control whenever Jude was in the room with him and all he ever thought about was _her_.

Darius was quite a long moment as he looked at them thoughtfully. Darius picked up the article again and scanned through it before reading aloud:

"…In a recent survey taken for celebrity couples, our readers favored this budding relationship between artist and producer…"

Tommy and Jude glanced at each other with a look of confusion.

"It's not the first time you two have been in the papers together." Darius pointed out and neither could refute that fact.

"Wait…D…"

"This really is a good marketing-"

"You want us to…" Jude looked confused as Darius nodded at Tommy, a happy grin on his face.

"What?" Jude asked, not figuring out what Darius had thought up of.

"With Jude's album about to drop, she really would use the publicity…" Darius continued saying. Jude continued to look confused and she glanced at Tommy but he wouldn't look at her. He had his head in his hands and was looking down at the floor. Jude glanced questioningly at Darius, not understanding what he wanted.

"I'm confused." Jude stated, hoping someone would clue her in.

"You and Tom…do make a cute couple…I guess." Darius said, surveying the two thoughtfully. Jude's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"You want us to WHAT!" She asked, wanting confirmation.

"I want you to pretend you're dating." Darius stated, looking pleased. Jude glanced at Tommy who still wasn't looking at her.

"I don't think-"

"You got a girlfriend Tom?"

"No, but-"

"Then I don't see the problem." Darius said, looking at Tommy for an explanation. Tommy didn't say anything and Darius glanced at Jude, as if waiting for her to protest. "Good. That settles it. I'll schedule a few interviews…in the mean time…just…keep being yourselves."

"What's" Jude started to say as Tommy gave her a look that clearly read 'don't finish that statement'. Jude clamped her mouth shut, fuming. She was supposed to _pretend_ to date Tommy! This definitely was going to end in disaster. She could see it now. Jude felt Tommy's arm on her hand as he guided her out of Darius's office and into the lobby. Jude shook her arm out of Tommy's grip and glared at him.

"What the hell was that!" She demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Sorry it's been awhile guys! I hope you all still enjoy!

**Chapter 11**

"What the hell was that!" She demanded. Tommy sighed heavily and walked away from Darius's office. Jude glared after him and followed, determined not to let Tommy have the last laugh. He walked to his office and Jude stormed in before him. Jude heard him mutter something about making herself at home, but she didn't care. She wanted to hit him, punch him, castrate him…maybe. She was angry and she wasn't going to let him get away with it.

"Jude, I"

"What the hell Tommy? Hu? What was that back there!" She demanded. Tommy closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache.

"Sometimes, it's just better to let Darius have his say." Tommy said with a shrug.

"He wanted us to-"

"Jude, it's not like"

"Like _what_ Tommy? Hu! Like we're real people with real feelings? What if I don't want to date you hu?" Jude yelled, ranting and beginning to pace the office. Tommy got a hurt expression on his face but he said nothing, not wanting Jude to get anymore angry with him.

"And what was with that whipped puppy act? Hu? I thought you had a pair Tommy!" Jude yelled, stopping her pacing and turning to face Tommy.

"Hey! Jude, incase you didn't notice…Darius is our _boss_. I don't want to get fired, AGAIN!" He stressed as he rolled his eyes and crossed over to his desk.

"So that's it hu? You're just going to _Pretend_ to date me!"

"That's not it Jude…" Jude scoffed. "Jude, you know"

"Yeah Tom. _I know_. That's always what it is with you! Well News flash! I don't know!" Jude said, coming to stand up close to him and she poked a finger in his chest and stared into his shocked blue eyes. "So, you care to enlighten me Tom? Or are you just gonna lie again?" She asked, her voice growing softer and tears coming to her eyes.

"Jude…" Tommy said, his eyes softening and he sighed and looked away from her.

"Whatever Tommy. Fine, we'll play along with Darius's scenario." Jude said, crossing her arms and clenching her jaw. "I'll be a good girl; don't worry. I wouldn't want to damage your reputation." She spat. Tommy said nothing but she noticed a hurt look cross his features. There was a long silence as Jude took a couple deep breathes to calm her frazzled nerves and Tommy stared down at the carpet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Tommy, I'm"

"It's fine Jude." Tommy said, cutting her off. He moved off his desk and sat down in the leather chair behind it and glanced up at her.

"I guess we gotta get our story straight." Jude said, feeling slightly bad for yelling at Tommy. It wasn't his fault they were in this predicament. OK, so maybe it kind of was, but she still felt bad for yelling at him like she did. Tommy shrugged.

"What, you don't wanna just go with the flow?"  
"Don't you think it'd look weird if our stories didn't match?"

"Don't you think it'd look weird if our story was too rehearsed?" He countered with raised eyebrows. Jude didn't say anything. He did have a point, but then again, so did she. What if they were interviewed separately and they both gave different stories as to how they got together? That would definitely send a red flag to some people. Tommy sighed and stated in a matter of fact tone:

"We were working late in the studio one night and we got talking, one thing led to another and we hooked up." Jude raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"That's vaguer than vague." Jude stated and Tommy shrugged.

"I can go into some details if you want."

"Nope. So…working late in the studio? Honestly?" Tommy shrugged.

"What's so wrong with that?"

"There's no…no…"

"No…?"

"Romance! It's just…bland!" Jude stated, scrunching her nose.

"So, how do you propose we get together?" Tommy said, looking amused.

"You're enjoying this way too much." Jude stated. Tommy shrugged.

"It's not every day you come up with a cover story with your own girlfriend…who's not really…wow, that's complicated."

"Too much for your mind to comprehend?" Jude teased. Tommy just scowled.

"So…story?" He said, looking intrigued.

"I dunno." Jude said, shrugging. Tommy raised an eyebrow. "I just figured…if I hook up with someone, it'd be slightly more romantic."

"Didn't you and Speed get together while you were digging in the trash?" Tommy asked, trying not to laugh. Jude glared.

"That was different." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Come up with a story and I'll agree to it."

"You have to help! It's like…writing a song! You said it yourself almost two years ago!" Jude pointed out. Tommy glared at her.

"I knew that'd come back to bite me in the ass." He muttered as Jude beamed triumphantly. "Ok, so…there's me…and there's you…" Tommy bit his lip to hold back a laugh.

"What!"

"Nothing darlin." Tommy said, with a smirk and a false southern drawl. Jude pursed her lips but said nothing.

"I don't know! Help me!" Jude yelled, looking annoyed.

"It's not rocket science." Tommy muttered. Jude glared. "It's not like" Tommy abruptly stopped what the was saying and looked away from Jude.

"Not like what?" Jude asked, wondering what he was going to say.

"Nothing. Forget it." Tommy said, and Jude studied him a moment.

"You don't have to"

"Speed!"

"What?"  
"Spiederman…erm, for the story thing…we have to factor that in to." Tommy stammered, changing the conversation topic. Jude narrowed her eyes a bit but let the subject drop. For now. She'd bug it out of him later.

"Ok…what do you propose?"  
"I'm thinking maybe Speed was your…our, cover." Tommy said, with a shrug. Jude gaped at Tommy.

"You want to say..!"

"What?"

"OK, so _you_ might be able to morally cheat on"

"I never cheated on Sadie!"

"Whatever. No, I wouldn't use someone like that." Jude said, her voice going low. Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Hu. Interesting." He said, his eyes studying her.

"What?"  
"Nothing." He said, his voice light, almost sing-song.

"You have to spill ya know. It's not good to keep secrets from your girlfriend." Jude stated, smirking.

"If you want to know, I was thinking you only dated Speed to keep the band from breaking apart." Jude gaped at Tommy. "But apparently, my assessment was wrong."

"Not entirely." Jude muttered. Tommy raised an eyebrow. "Look, mine and Speed's relationship is in the past, ok? That's it." Tommy nodded and sighed.

"We're not going to get this figured you ya know." Tommy stated.

"I know. It's just…weird." She said. Tommy grinned.

"OK…Ms. Harrison, will you go out with me?" Tommy said, between laughs. Jude glared at him a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter.

"Funny Quincy." Jude stated, rolling her eyes, but her mouth was still turned up in a small smile. Tommy pouted.

"What if I was serious?" He asked in a tone Jude couldn't figure out and Jude blinked and stared at him in confusion a moment. He just flashed her a smile that made her insides melt and her knees weak before the door to his office opened and Kwest asked Tommy if he'd give him his opinion on a track he'd just finished.

Tommy got up and followed Kwest out of the office, leaving Jude sitting in the chair, a look of confusion on her face.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Three Days Later**

The last few days were hectic for the couple. Darius wanted them out and about in public places; at clubs, restaurants, parties, everywhere and anywhere you could name, they probably were there or visited briefly.

"Who would have thought dating was such hard work." Mason stated in amusement as Jude finished telling him how exhausted she was.

"It's _not_ funny! I'm boycotting anything resembling going out." Jude stated, lounging across the couch in the G Major lobby.

"So, where is said boyfriend?" Mason asked, noting the absence of Tommy the whole day.

"Probably getting verbally assaulted by Darius for getting us 'the night off'." Jude stated matter-of-factly as she glanced towards Darius's door and back at Mason.

"Nice abuse of power."

"He's the one who got us into this mess." Jude said with a shrug; as if it explained everything.

"You know you like it Harrison." Mason said, winking at Jude. Jude sighed heavily in response. She couldn't argue with Mason on that point. She did enjoy kissing Tommy pretty much whenever she wanted and she loved the way when they were out, his arms would wrap around her and hold her close. It almost felt like it was real and they were a real couple and she was dreading when Darius told them to drop the act and break up or Tommy got bored of her and moved on to the next blonde, probably with a better body than hers.

"Uh-ho. Problems in paradise?" Mason asked.

"No. Kind of…ARG! I don't know." Jude looked conflicted and her eyes pleaded with Mason.

"Come on, talk to Dr. Fox. I should really start charging…"

"I'm glad you don't." Jude said with a smile and Mason shrugged. "It's not.." Before Jude could finish her sentence, Darius's office opened and out stepped a rather rattled looking Tom Quincy. Jude craned her head to look in his direction and she noticed how his blue eyes scanned the lobby and caught sight of her rather quickly. He crossed the room in a couple quick strides and glanced at Mason curiously and back at Jude.

"I see you're still in one piece." Jude stated, smiling at him. Tommy just narrowed his eyes at her in a look of annoyance.

"I have to stay and do some recording so _you_ can have the day off." He stated. Jude beamed happily at him.

"You know you love me." Jude said, grinning cheesily at him.

"Some days." He muttered with a smirk and Jude gaped at him. His smirk turned into a genuine smile and he leaned down and kissed her quickly before pulling away, messing her hair and retreating towards the studio. Jude looked annoyed, but the smile on her face said other wise and she watched him go before she turned back to Mason.

"You got it bad!" Mason said, grinning. Jude groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "You two do make a cute couple though." Mason offered. Jude glared at him. "So, spill oh happy one, what's the problem with pretend dating the guy of your dreams?" Mason asked.

"It's just that. Pretend! How do I know what's real and what's not? Every time he tells the press he loves me, or kisses me, or does something completely random and romantic…like the other day. We were out and he bought me flowers. I know, it's cliché and not the best thing ever, but he got me Daffodils, and they're my favorite. Hell, he couldn't remember what Sadie's favorite flowers were and he always knows what to do, or what to say that makes me weak in the knees. How do I let myself keep falling and now be hurt when this is all over?" Jude blurted, looking at Mason, her eyes pleading for help. Mason looked at her sympathetically. "How do I keep from getting my heart broken?"

"If anyone knew the answer to that Jude, then they'd be rich or completely hateful. I'm sorry Jude, but…I don't know. I guess the best thing you can do is maybe talk to Tommy about it." Jude scoffed.

"Oh, yeah, cuz _that_ would go over so well. This coming from the guy who freaks out every time I mention the fact we kissed in the alley on my 16th." Jude said, rolling her eyes. Mason shrugged.

"You asked my advice, that's what I offer. I think you should talk to him about it. I bet he has similar qualms."

"Oh, right, cuz Tom Quincy is head over heels in love with me." Jude stated sarcastically.

"I think you'd be surprised." Mason muttered as Jude stared at him in confusion. "I guess it really is true; Love is blind." He stated as he glanced at the clock and got up.

"Wait, what!"

"I gatta go record." Mason stated, and walked away from Jude, leaving her contemplating his last words. _I think you'd be surprised. What the hell does that mean? _Jude wondered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**2 Days Later**

Tommy and Jude sat on the couch, flipping aimlessly through the channels on tv, trying to find something half-way interesting to watch.

"Are you comfortable?" Tommy asked Jude, his voice twinged with annoyance as he gazed down her blonde head.

Jude was currently sprawled on the couch; correction, half on Tommy, half on the couch.

"Uh-hu." Jude said, smiling to herself.

"Good thing _you_ are." He muttered, shifting slightly in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

"Stop moving!" Jude commanded in annoyance.

"My left arm is numb!" Tommy stated, trying to pull his arm out from under her.

"Too bad." Jude stated simply, glancing up at him with amusement in her blue eyes. Tommy quirked an eyebrow and smirked at her before leaning down slightly and capturing her lips in an awkward kiss. Jude unconsciously moved to better the angle and Tommy took the opportunity to shove her away and move away from her, grinning in triumph.

"hey! That was"

"Necessary? I know." He said, shaking his hand to regain circulation in it. Jude pouted at him a moment, a glare in her eyes.

"That was cruel."

"I lost feeling in my arm." Tommy argued.

"So!" She shot back. Tommy rolled his eyes but didn't comment. "You know, you really should finish what you start." She muttered and Tommy glanced quickly at her, his eyes showing his intrigue.

Jude seemed to realize what she said and got a flustered look in her eyes. "I just meant"

Before she could finish the sentence, Tommy had leaned forward, like a snake striking on an unsuspecting mouse, and kissed her. He took advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue carefully and sensually. Her arms circled around him and her fingers tangled themselves in his thick, dark hair and pulled him closer. His hands were around her back, pressing her closer to him.

The feeling was electric and suddenly, Jude felt her senses becoming overwhelmed with by him. It was as if she was suddenly alive; like she had been living life in a sensory deprivation tank and now, she was free.

His touch, even through the thin fabric of her shirt sent jolts of electricity through her and made her feel as if she were more alive than ever before. His mouth on hers, his tongue caressing and teasing hers, was enough to drive her crazy. His masculine scent filled her senses and seemed overwhelming. The whole effect made her want him more than ever before.

Her hands crept under his shirt and roamed across his chest and back before pulling at the fabric and lifting it up. They broke apart long enough to discard the article of clothing and take a couple deep breathes before coming together again as if they were deprived addicts looking for another hit.

Jude felt herself leaning back and she lay down on the couch, pulling Tommy down with her. She gasped as his fingers traveled teasingly across her stomach beneath her loose fitting t-shirt.

He pulled back from her slightly and Jude couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat. He smiled at her and they're eyes met. She saw that his eyes were a dark and stormy blue; a color she'd never seen on him before and his normally well manicured hair was standing up in every direction possible; some strands looked as if they were defying the very laws of gravity. The over all effect made him look damn sexy and Jude wanted nothing more than to just be with him.

He looked away from her and leaned down and kissed her sensitive skin on her neck. Jude gasped and shivered as he worked his talented mouth on her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head a bit to give him better access and let herself get lost in ecstasy. In the deep recesses of her mind, she heard a noise and she briefly wondered what it was but the thought was erased as his soft tongue ran across her neck.

"Don't answer it." She heard him breathe into her ear, his voice low and sultry and later thought it was the sound of sex. Her brain registered the noise as her ring tone on her cell phone. She was about to sit up when he kissed her, just below the earlobe and it caused her to shiver.

"I should make sure it's not important." She breathed out. She honestly didn't know how she could form a complete sentence and she reached up and pushed back on his chest as she sat up and went in search of her phone. She found it quickly and answered it.

"Jude, honey?"

"Dad!" Jude responded, confused as to why he was calling her. Jude glanced over at Tommy, who wasn't looking at her. She frowned and tried to catch his eyes, but he seemed determined not to meet her gaze. She watched as he left the room and she had a sinking feeling it wasn't to give her privacy to complete the call.

"Jude, where are you? My plane came in earlier and I was going to pick you up"

"I…I'm at work. It's gonna be a late night; I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Jude, I"

"Gatta go. Bye dad!" Jude said hurriedly and hung up the phone. She turned around just as Tommy reentered the room, wearing a new shirt.

Their eyes locked and Jude noticed the stoic look on his face. She paled and felt her heart sink. _Don't do this Tommy…please, not now. _She mentally pleaded.

"Who was it?" He asked, his voice casual; as if we hadn't been making out thirty seconds earlier. Jude frowned.

"My Dad. I guess he's back home again." Jude stated nonchalantly.

"I guess we should get your stuff together hu?" Tommy said, his eyes glancing at her quickly and then away again. Jude frowned as she looked at him.

"Uh-hu." Jude said, pursing her lips. "You getting rid of me Quincy?"

"Jude, I"

"You know what? Save it. I don't want to hear your excuses." Jude said, brushing past him. Tommy grabbed her arm.

"I didn't mean it like"

"You know what Tommy? Make up your damn mind!" She screamed. Tommy looked taken-aback and Jude poked a finger into his chest and stared directly into his eyes. "Stop making everything so damn complicated!" She said and turned and took a few steps away and stopped before whipping around again and she looked at him, tears in her eyes. "If you want me, then tell me. Stop playing these stupid games with me because I'm sick of it. I'm sick of falling for you and then…" She trailed off and looked away from him.

"Jude-" Before he could finish his thought, she turned away from him and ran into 'her room' before slamming and locking the door behind her. She leaned against the door, tears falling down her face. She whipped the tears angrily away and she pulled her phone out and dialed a familiar number.

"Mason? I need you to come and get me." She said, tears falling down her face. She nodded slightly. "Thanks." She whispered. As she closed her phone and leaned her head back on the door, eyes closed as tears fell silently down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Wow! I know I haven't been here in awhile, and it still blows my mind that you guys still stand by me:D I'm glad you're liking. I'm sure you can tell by now, only a couple of chapters left. I'm going to be updating fics like crazy so keep a look out. I've got a lot written, just nothing up; most likely, daily updates. Great for you guys, eh? ;) Enjoy the chapters! And remember, reviews are life.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song "Cry" by Faith Hill.

**Chapter 14**

It had been two days since Jude left Tommy's apartment. She had thrown her things into a duffle bag and ran out while Tommy wasn't paying attention. Mason picked her up and she remembered him taking her back to his place where she cried her heart out and poured her soul out to him.

Jude had been avoiding the studio; avoiding him. She didn't want to go in and see him and remember what almost happened; what would have happened. Darius had called her this morning, asking to set the meeting for her album wrap up and she had feigned ill as an excuse not to go in. She knew she had to do it eventually; but why not push it off as long as she could? She lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She realize what she had done. She had let herself fall for him completely. She wasn't able to differentiate what was 'pretend' and what was real. She felt like a small child, seeing the world in rose-colored glasses.

She sat up quickly and ran a hand through her hair. God, she hated him. He always managed to get under her skin; he infuriated her, intoxicated her, and constantly took advantage of her presence. But at the same time, he understood her like no one else could. When they were together…they were really together and the world always seemed to slip away and nothing else existed by her and him and their music.

He was everything she ever wanted in a guy; He understood her, he listened, he made her laugh, though sometimes, he made her cry. He played the guitar, he could sing and write lyrics like the best of them, and she really thought that he wasn't the poster boy for a boyband – she knew that image was just that, pretend. A persona to hide behind; but sometimes…she just didn't know how true that image was. He was definitely a player, in every sense of the word. He knew how to push her buttons; how to rile her up, calm her down, and even make her fall for him. He knew exactly how to piss her off and make her love him even more simultaneously. He confused her and he excited her. He was definitely a walking contradiction.

Jude grabbed her journal from her bedside night stand and picked up her pen. She uncapped it and bit the end of it, a thoughtful look on her face before her pen scratched across the paper.

_If I had just one tear rollin' down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope_  
_Maybe I'd get some sleep_

Since she had left his place two days ago, she had been consumed by thoughts of him. It was nearly impossible to sleep; she was restless and she was exhausted all at the same time. She glanced thoughtfully once again at her lyrics and sighed deeply.

_If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent_

  
If she could only get him to talk, to open up to her and tell her what was going on in his mind. She wished he'd confine in her more. She poured her heart out to him more times than she could count, and what did she get? She only got a simple "you know why" on her 17th birthday when she had asked why he and Sadie didn't work out. She knew; deep down. It was because of this…connection they seemed to have. Always had. But he never acknowledged it; never actually said "Hey, Jude, I love you." It left her frustrated, alone, and hurt every time.

_Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain_

He never seemed bothered by their closeness. Her 16th birthday for instance. They kissed, and it was nothing to him. It meant everything to her and he said "forget it," "we can't work together if you don't say it". What else could she do? She couldn't live without him; even then. She had said it never happened and it had broken her heart to say those words. And then…he acted as if nothing happened; as if she was just another scratch on his long list of love-sick teenage girls.

_I gave, now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me _

Tell me you love me Tommy. She thought. That's all I need to know; all I'm asking. Do you love me? Am I the reason you get up in the morning or am I just 'that girl'. 

_If your love could be caged  
Honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath  
The pile of lies you've handed me_

_And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
That'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine_

Yeah  
  
_And you'd cry a little  
And die just a little  
And maybe I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me_

Jude finished writing the next verses, and set her pen down. She glanced critically at the lyrics and nodded her head, liking how the potential song was going. She sighed heavily and picked the pen back up and tapped it impatiently against the notepad. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the next lines.

_Give it up baby  
I hear your doin' fine_

Mason called earlier today to give her an update and see how she was feeling. Apparently, Tom was back to work and wasn't showing any signs of the heartbreak she was feeling. Mason said he'd asked him if he knew where I was and Mason told me he knew and that's all he was going to say about it. I gave kudos to Mason. Mason had drove me back to my dad's house and I honestly didn't want Tommy coming by and bugging me. I hadn't looked at my cell in a few days either; not since that night and I'm sure I'm going to find a message or two of him asking me where I'm at; if I'm lucky. Yeah well, he can sit and wonder and worry for all I care. Maybe he'll finally realize what he wants that way.

_Nothings gonna' save me  
Til I see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache honey  
Give it a try_

Just once I want to see the kind of pain he's caused me in him. Sure, I got the puppy look when Sadie thought he cheated on him and he wanted to try and make it up to her. Apparently, I made a bad move pushing him in the hot tub and listening to Portia's evil mind games. But still, he deserved that and a lot more. He's caused me more pain and heartbreak than Shay, Jamie, and my parents combined. Just once, I want to see some kind…reflection of my pain in his eyes.

_I don't want pity  
I just want what is mine_

On my sweet 16th, he kissed me out of pity – or he wants me to believe. I don't want him to be with me because he feels sorry for me, but because he wants to be. I know he loves me – somewhere deep down inside him. But he keeps running scared and I'm sick of waiting.

_Would you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave, now I'm wanting something in return  
So cry just a little for me _

Yeah

Cry just a little for me  
Whoa whoa  
Could you cry a little for me  
hmmm yeah yeah


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Meanwhile**

Tommy was sitting in Studio A, behind the soundboard, waiting for his artists to give him a thumbs up to indicate they were ready to start. He sighed as his eyes watched them, but his mind wasn't here in the studio; it hadn't been for a few days. He'd been mildly surprised over Jude's outburst the other day; but now, he knew he should have seen it coming. He should have known she would want to complicate things further and he was at a loss as to what to do about it. He knew what he _could_ do, but he was afraid. Afraid of how she made him feel and what the consequences would be if they hooked up. He knew he couldn't technically be arrested; Jude is over the age of consent, He'd made sure he knew that age back when he was in the band, but that didn't mean they wouldn't face public ridicule or corporate issues.

He knew he was over thinking, overanalyzing, but someone had to do it and it may as well be him. He was pulled out of his thoughts as the band members simultaneously gave him a thumbs-up. He signaled back and started the music and hit record in quick succession. The sad, violin music filled the air and Tommy turned his attention to the soundboard while listening carefully for any discrepancies in the lyrics, the vocals, and the back tracks he and Kwest had laid out earlier that week.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_"

Tommy's mind flashed back to his thoughts of Jude. He couldn't help but think of how he hadn't seen her since that night two days ago and it seemed to get harder to keep brave-face with each passing minute.

"_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_"

Tommy frowned slightly at the lyrics and sighed as he adjusted a setting on the soundboard. _Stay focused Quincy._ He thought.

"_What hurts the most  
Was being so close"_

They were dating. He knew that. Yeah, it was for 'pretend' in an attempt to raise interest in Jude and her album that was about to drop but still. The actions? The feelings? They were real. He knew it; they were real to both of them.

_  
"And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing  
What could have been_"

He stopped trying to focus on the work part of the song and sat back and listened to the lyrics. The song was eerily how he was feeling and he couldn't help but feel pulled into it. His mind flashed to Jude again and when she left. "I'm sick of falling for you and then…" were her last words. They played over and over again in his mind, as if in repeat, haunting his every action for the last couple of days.

"_And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_"

The whole 'act' he had been playing…it wasn't fake. Every touch, kiss, and look, they weren't as calculated as Jude thought they were. It was all genuine. He couldn't help but love her and her passion. 

"_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It"_

He was here wasn't he? He was at work, recording, going about life when he wanted nothing more than to have her back in his arms again.

_  
"It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder"_

Mason. That kid was making his life hell. Tommy knew Mason knew more than he was letting on, but he had to grit his teeth and pretend not to care when he wanted nothing more than to strangle his answers out of him.

_  
"Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken"_

If he could go back to that night…hell, if he could go back to her 16th…maybe even that time at the Vinyl Palace, he would tell her how he felt – feels. __

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

The band finished and the music drowned out. Tommy just sat in his chair a moment, a thoughtful look on his face. He glanced up a moment and looked at the band before him.

"Tommy?"

"It's great guys…um, I gatta go." He said, forgetting to shut down the soundboard and rushing out of the studio. He sped through G Major and found Mason Fox in the lobby with Portia – probably talking about wardrobe for his tour. Tommy rushed over to them and grabbed Mason. "I need him a second." Tommy snapped to Portia and dragged Mason down the hall and into his office.

"Um…Tommy"

"Where's Jude?" Tommy asked, cutting to the chase.

"Don't know what you're talking about man." Tommy gave him a look that clearly said bull shit.

"Try again." Tommy said, his voice low and venomous.

"Look, man, I don't think she"

"I don't give a shit what you think." Tommy snapped. Mason's eyes widened. "You gonna tell me where Jude is or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Mason stared at Tommy a moment, his eyes wide and fearful, trying to figure out if his producer was serious. Noting the serious look in Tom's eyes, Mason sighed.

"She's at her dads."

"Where?"

"Got a pen?" Mason asked as Tommy grabbed him a pen and a piece of scrap paper. Mason scribbled down an address and handed it to Tommy, slightly fearful.

"Thanks Mason." Tommy said before rushing out of his office. He only had one thought on his mind. He had to talk to Jude.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Ok guys, a short update, but a big one. Been busy with school starting, but I hope you guys enjoy this update anyway. :D Glad you're enjoying the fic and still with me. Now…without further ado, chapter 16!

**Chapter 16**

Tommy peeled out of the parking lot of G Major Records and sped through the streets of Toronto.

He'd been an idiot and he knew it now. He'd had the girl of his dreams and he let her slip away; but not without a fight. He knew he deserved whatever coldness Jude threw this way but he couldn't help but hope that she'd listen and give him one more chance; and he'd had more than his share of second chances. If he were in a ballgame, he would have struck out long ago.

His first strike could have technically been when he iced her about kissing him in the dressing room in the Vynl Palace, but he honestly didn't think she ever faulted him for it…despite the harsh words that came out of her mouth just after. The next would undoubtedly at her sweet 16 when he had kissed her…and then made her take it back. The next strike? When she had found out he was dating her older sister in secret for a couple of months. He winced at the thought of Sadie and continued to drive on. His next, and fairly minor strike, was when he failed to tell her about the G Major take over and not supporting her choice to sing My Sweet Time over Stupid Girl. Everything seemed good then…until he supposedly cheated on her sister and all hell broke lose between them; luckily, he was able to save that relationship. And then now. He was sure there were probably other moments in her life he was forgetting, but those were the major ones he could remember and knew that he had screwed up at.

And she kept forgiving him; time after time, she accepted his character flaws and they went back to being…whatever it was they were. He just hoped, prayed, that this time was like the others. That she'd forgive him and they could move their relationship to the next level – a place, he thought, both of them wanted to be.

His foot pushed harder on the gas and he was momentarily thankful he had drove the Porche instead of the H2 this morning. He changed lanes to pass the car going the speed limit before him and cut back over sharply. He knew he was driving a bit more recklessly than normal, but he was determined to get to Jude, ASAP.

Jude set her guitar aside and held her head in her hands. She hated the way he always managed to make her feel. She hated the fact that she loved him no matter how many times he hurt her and no matter how determined she was to continue hating him, he always managed to charm his way back into her good graces and make her fall head-over-heels in love with him all over again.

That was the marvel of Tom Quincy; both the world's greatest jackass and sweet talker all in one package.

She sat back on her bed and closed her eyes a moment, letting her mind rest. She felt exhaustion ebbing at her and she gave away to sleep.

She bolted awake suddenly, not quite sure what woke her from a deep sleep. Her eyes traveled wildly around the room, not seeing a reason for her startling wake up. She relaxed and then heard her cellphone ringing from behind her. She reached around and grabbed it quickly and answered it without viewing the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Jude, hey." A nervous voice said.

"Kwest?" Jude asked, feeling confused. Why would kwest be calling? She wondered. "What's going on?" She asked, hoping she wasn't being called to…wait. She didn't work with Kwest anymore.

"It's about Tom." Kwest said, and she noticed something different about his voice. She couldn't place the emotion, but there was definitely something wrong.

"Kwest, I"

"He's in the hospital Jude."

Silence. Hospital. Tommy.

"He was in a car accident earlier."

Jude felt her heart stop and her blood run cold. She found she couldn't breath and Jude dropped the cell phone, her hands shaking to hard to hold it.

Hospital. Car. Accident. Tommy. Hospital. Car. Accident. Tommy. Those words repeated through her mind; a cacophony of noise that didn't seem to make any logical sense.

"Jude? Jude!"

She heard Kwest's muffled voice coming from the phone, but she couldn't answer him. Her mind barely registered the fact that his voice was there.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **ok, um…I'm speechless. Nearly. I can say I'm speechless, but much more than that, I can't form a thought. You guys blow me away, seriously. I love coming home and seeing all your wonderful comments. :D Believe it or not, only one more chapter after this one! I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll look forward to your fan-tastic reviews.

**Chapter 17**

After the initial shock wore off, Jude leaped off her bed and rushed out of the house. She borrowed her father's car, not bothering to leave a note, and drove off to the hospital.

She made it without incident and she rushed into the hospital, glancing around uncertainly. She had never been to a hospital before and she was uncertain as to where she should go. Jude spotted a nurse's station and asked a nurse at the where to find Tommy and was promptly directed to a room on the third floor.

Jude thanked the woman and rushed upstairs, hoping that he'd be ok. As the elevator dinged open, she rushed out of it and towards the room number as instructed. She quickly found what she was looking for and she opened the door to see Kwest sitting in a chair beside the bed. Kwest looked up at her and Jude locked eyes with him before looking over at Tommy.

Tommy's eyes were closed; in sleep or because of loss of consciousness, she didn't know. He had a couple wires in him and hooked up to a IV. She noticed his left wrist was bandaged and he had a couple cuts on his face.

"How is he?" Jude asked, walking closer to the bed, her eyes never leaving Tommy.

"He's asleep. They have him on some good pain medication. They want to keep him overnight to watch the concussion." Kwest said, getting up from his seat and letting Jude take it. Jude sat down gratefully and picked up Tommy's hand and stroked it with her fingers. "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria…will you be ok?" Kwest asked and Jude just nodded, her attention focused more on Tommy than anything.

She didn't hear Kwest leave but she reached over and brushed some stray hairs away from Tommy's eyes. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful he seemed and she was glad to know he wasn't in too much pain. She bent forward and kissed his cheek, her lips lingering longer than necessary and when she pulled back, she reached up and smoothed his hair back again.

Her fingers kept holding his hand and massaging the area round where the IV was pushed through his skin. Tears stung her eyes as she realized the gravity of the situation and she was startled by the opening of the door once again. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a nurse entering the room. The nurse offered her a small smile and took his vitals.

"How is he?" Jude asked her, wondering if something was wrong.

"He seems to be doing just fine Miss. We're more concerned about a concussion than anything." She said, smiling reassuringly at Jude before making a couple notes on the clipboard and leaving the room. Jude watched her go and she turned her attention back to Tommy.

"Hey," A heavy voice said and Jude gasped as she looked into Tommy's half-open eyes. He looked exhausted, but otherwise ok. Jude felt a smile appear on her face as she looked at him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Jude asked, her hand still holding his.

"Tired." He said, shifting slightly before wincing and settling back.

"You look like shit." She stated, lightening the mood slightly.

"Know how to kick a guy when he's down eh?" Tommy said, his voice slurred slightly and Jude couldn't help but laugh at the sound. "What?"

"You sound drunk." She stated.

"It's the drugs." Tommy said simply, looking away from her. "How'd you?"  
"Kwest called me." Jude stated, and then remembered their situation and she let go of his hand. Tommy didn't say anything, but she knew her hand suddenly felt cold without his.

"Jude, I"

"Don't." Jude said, shaking her head. "Let's not do this now." She insisted. Tommy looked at her and shook his head slightly.

"No, Jude, let's stop avoiding this." He insisted. Jude sighed and didn't say anything in response. "Jude, I'm sorry." He said, reaching over and taking her hand. Jude looked up at him and she stared into his eyes. She was surprised to see the slightly glazed over look gone from his blue eyes. She had wondered if he was saying this because he was on medication, but the look in his eyes… "I didn't mean…I wanted…," He stammered, and frowned. The medication was making it hard for him to think. "I love you." He said, simply, his voice soft.

"Tommy, I…"

"Jude, I love you." He insisted, and continued on. "I miss you, and I'm sick of pretending we're just friends. I'm sick of seeing you go out with other guys and me wishing it was me instead of _him_. I want to be the guy who makes you happy and you'll never know how sorry I am that I made you cry." He said, his voice getting heavy once again and his eyes kept fluttering like he was fighting sleep.

"Tommy," Jude said, her voice breaking. She'd always wanted to hear those words from him…well, maybe not those exact words, but something similar. And it was too good to be true. She couldn't just accept a proclamation of love from a man who was too drugged out to know what he was saying. Jude sighed and leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. Tommy's eyes kept watching her, waiting for some kind of a response. "Get some sleep, ok? We'll talk when you get up again." She said, and Tommy rolled his eyes, but he was loosing his battle to stay awake.

"I mean it Jude." He mumbled before he drifted back to sleep. Jude felt tears sing her eyes at his words. She closed her eyes, her breath coming in small gasps. _I really hope you do Tom._ Jude thought, a single tear falling down her face.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **The last chapter, and thus, the end of another era. I'm glad you guys were enjoying this fic! And you haven't heard the last of me yet. I have 2 other active fics here, a couple one-shots and a few more ideas running rampant in my head. I hope to see what you think of the ending, and I hope you check out my other fics (if you haven't already). Thanks for being such great readers/reviewers! I hope you like the last chapter and I did your expectations justice.

**Chapter 18**

Tommy was released from the hospital later on the next day. Jude wasn't there to see him home. She couldn't face him right away. Not after his drug induced confession. She spent her day wondering about what he said. "_Jude, I love you. I mean it, Jude."_ He had said before drifting off into a Vicodin induced sleep.

She sighed and glanced over at her clock on her desk across the room. The blue digital numbers proclaimed it was 1:24 am. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow.

Sleep was not going to come to her tonight. Her mind was too active. Did he mean it? She wondered. Does he really love me? Or was he just saying it? She asked herself. "_You know why." _He had said that before; and he was lucid at the time. It alluded to more than just being friends and maybe being more. Or maybe, maybe he didn't mean it like that.

Jude flopped back onto her back and lay facing the ceiling. She was never going to get to sleep tonight; that much was clear. She glanced at her clock once again and frowned. _Screw it._ She needed answers.

She tossed back the covers on her bed and threw her pajamas over her head and pulled her loose pants off her waist and threw back on her jeans and sweatshirt from earlier that day. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, not bothering to brush it or make sure the quick hairdo was stylish enough.

She padded down the stairs quietly, hoping not to wake Sadie or her father. She slipped her boots on her bare feet and grabbed her keys and purse before opening the front door slowly and slipping out into the night. She had to get her answers.

She drove across town and parked in a familiar parking place and ran into the apartment building. The place was deserted and the doorman greeted her with a warm smile as she entered the building and rushing up to Tommy's apartment. She knocked loudly on the door and stood back a moment, not feeling the least bit upset that she might be waking him up. She waited a moment, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"come on." She chanted under her breath. She raised her fist to knock again when the door opened and a very tired looking Tommy stared out at her.

"Can I come in?" She asked, her eyes taking in his appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week; which was ironic as he was out cold the last night and probably the majority of the morning. His hair was tousled and he wore a pair of dark red pajama pants and no shirt. She noticed a few bruises on his chest from the accident and she felt a pang in her heart.

Tommy didn't say anything as he moved away from the doorway and let Jude enter the apartment.

"Jude, what's" Jude's mouth captured the rest of the sentence in her mouth as she kissed him fiercely on the lips. Tommy didn't respond at first, but when he did, Jude pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, her sapphire eyes pleading with him.

"I said a lot of things. You might want to clarify." He stated, his voice heavy from sleep but his eyes were relatively clear.

"When you said you loved me."

"I wouldn't lie about that Jude." He said, honestly, his blue eyes soft and loving as he gazed at her. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek and she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I want to hear you say it." She said, her voice quivering from emotion. He leaned into her and breathed into her ear. She shuddered at the sensation and felt his hands running up and down her back in long, sensual strokes.

"I love you, Jude." He said, kissing her neck and she gasped at the feeling. She reached up and pushed him back slightly. He looked startled and she smiled at him before leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too Tommy." She said and he smiled lovingly at her before kissing her softly, carefully, and lovingly on the lips. She returned the kiss with equal feeling. As they kissed, with his strong arms wrapped around her, Jude never felt more at ease in her life and she knew this was right; that she could face anything as long as he loved her and they were together.


End file.
